tigerstars_early_yearsfandomcom-20200214-history
Kithood
Tigerstar appears as a kit in the second super edition ''Bluestar's Prophecy. ''His mother was Leopardfoot and his father was Pinestar. He had had two sisters named Mistkit and Nightkit, but were too weak and died the night they were kitted. The lone surviving kit was surprisingly Tigerkit, who was the weakest of the litter. When Tigerkit overhears Leopardfoot talking about this, he quickly interupts and protests. It is noted that when Bluefur visits Goosefeather in his den, she hears him talking to himself apologizing to StarClan for letting him live and that he was meant to die along with his sisters. Not long after Tigerkit is born, Snowfur, Bluefur's sister, gave birth to a son named Whitekit. To his mother, Leopardfoot, Tigerkit goes on how Whitekit would never be a good hunter because of his white pelt. When Leopardfoot says that he would be a good hunter like his mother, Tigerkit mentions that he would be better. When Whitekit first opens his eyes, Tigerkit instanly jumps out of his nest and asks if he can take him out of the nursery to explore. With a little help from Bluefur, he is able to escort him through the camp (page 328). A half-moon after Whitekit was born, Robinwing kitted the two she-cats Frostkit and Brindlekit. Again, Tigerkit shows the younger kits around the camp. The four kits were just on the outside of Goosefeather's den playing. As Bluefur was running over to make sure they wouldn't get into his supplies, she hears him yell, "Get away you vermin!" When Bluefur finally gets over to them to see what is going on, it is noted that Goosefeather "stood at the entrance to his den in the rock, hissing and spitting as though faced with a horde of ShadowClan warriors." Eventually, he starts yelling, "Get that creature out of my den," twitching his tail at Tigerkit. Then when Bluefur takes the kits away from him, he starts saying that he gets nightmares when he opens his eyes and sees Tigerkit. Bluefur is happy to realize that Tigerkit wasn't frightened by Goosefeather, only acting indignant. When Rosetail and Bluefur are walking in the forest together, they start talking about Tigerkit and Whitekit. After a while, Rosetail frets that Tigerkit could be a bad influence on Whitekit. When she left the nursery, Tigerkit was trying to have Whitekit toss burrs into Frostkit's fur while she was sleeping. Then, when Bluefur came back from the forest into the nursery to visit Snowfur, she walked in on a debate between Tigerkit and Leopardfoot: Tigerkit: Why can't I go out? Leopardfoot: You've just come in. Tiger: But it's a sunny day. Leopard: You need a nap. Tiger: I'm not tired. Leopard: You will be later. Tiger: I'll sleep then. Leopard: But you'll be grumpy all afternoon if you don't nap now. Tiger: No, I won't. Leopard: Yes, you will. (page 340-341) When Bluefur dropped a bundle of moss for Whitekit to play with when he was done with his nap, Tigerkit quickly grabbed it and started playing with it loudly. When Snowfur yelled at him to be quiet because he would wake Whitekit, he started complaining that he hated the nursery because he was never allowed to play anymore and that he should be in the apprentices' den with Lionpaw, then saying that he didn't have to take afternoon naps. Finally, Tigerkit's loud playing and complaining woke Whitekit and said to start playing his new game with him. Even as a kit, he was stubborn and always looking for trouble! On the night of Lionheart's and Goldenflower's first Gathering as warriors, Tigerkit went over to Tawnyspots and asked if he could go to the Gathering, reminding him that he would be an apprentice in a moon. When Tawnyspots told him that kits don't go to Gatherings, he ran over to Lionheart and told him to tell him everything that happened when he got back. When Lionheart told him that he would be asleep when they got back, Tigerkit told him that he would stay awake. Then when Leopardfoot told him that he needed to go to sleep by the time they got back because he bothered Robinwing all day, he started arguing and asking why Robinwing was tired if he wasn't. Then Adderfang pointed out that he was going to make a great warrior due to the fact no one could influence him. Then, a moon later, Sunstar gathered the Clan around the Highrock. It was time for Tigerkit to be made an apprentice.